fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cujo,Max 3000
police car parks outside a courthouse to: Cujo, Max 3000 & Henry Evans in the courthouse Judge: "Court is now in session. So, Warren. How did you plead?" Cujo: "We plead. Not guilty." Slippy V: "Read the charges, your honour." Judge: "Cujo, you were charged for Killing more People and Murdered Skunk. Any witnesses to call." Judge: "And You Max 3000 were charged for Killing More People With Cujo and Murdered Gumball & Dawrin Watterson." Judge: "And You Henry Evans were charged for Killing Your Family and Murdered Spike. Anais: "I would like to call myself to the stand." walks to the stand Judge: "OK then. Tell us what happen to Skunk,Gumball & Dawrin Watterson, and Spike" Anais: "Well, they murdered These Animal Boys and Cancel Their Favorite Shows Anais listed all the things that they edited are horror Anais: "Then they made Cujo Fu, The Amazing World of Max 3000 and My Little Horror: Evil is Magic That tv show didn't exist forever, and it didn't have Blood in their Favoite Shows either." Judge: "OK, Anais. That's enough with Deceased Boys that Cujo, Max 3000 & Henry Evans. And what the reaction?" Anais: "Well, my reaction is that I hate these evil users. They should be banned from YouTube for life." Judge: "OK then. And Anais. You may go return to your jury seat." Anais: "Thank you! That is your only honour." Anais returns to her jury seat with the others Judge: "Alright then. What is the decision?" Twilight Sparkle: "Guilty!" Principal Brown: "Guilty!" Nicole Watterson: "Guilty!" Richard Watterson: "Guilty!" Penny: "Guilty!" Panda: "Guilty!" Rabbit: "Guilty!" Fox: "Guilty!" Rarity: "Guilty" Judge: "Cujo,Max 300 & Henry Evans! The court has found you guilty for killing Skunk,Gumball & Dawrin Watterson and Spike and Making Editing all TV Series and Movies that are Horror! You will be sentenced to die on the electric chairs. Have you got any last words before your execution?" Cujo: "Um, no!" Max 3000: "Not Really" Henry: "Not a Chance Underpants" Judge: "OK, the electricity will pass through your body until you are completely dead. Guards, take them away." guards take Cujo,Max 3000 & Henry Evans away to: The police car drives away from the courthouse there is the news Sergeant Morris: "This is Sergeant Morris. Today's news is about a 17 year old boy named Henry Evans and These 2 Evil Dogs who is facing execution. His last meal were toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, fish food, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, fish skeletons, rusted micro chips, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, and toxic wastes, but he refused it. A few months ago, Warren Cook killed Carol Foster from Step By Step, so Officer James Carter is going to shave his hair off and prepare him for execution." Pig: "I would like to see them fry in the electric chairs." Ox & Bird, Tiny and Shining Armor hold up a sign saying Destroy the Horror Dogs and a Horror Boy Sergeant Morris: "There are people outside cheering for his upcoming execution." Small holds up sign saying Are you ready to burn in H***, Cujo,Max 3000 & Henry Evans? Mr. Small: "Yes! They all will set to die!" Soarin and Flash Sentry hold up a sign saying Cujo,Max 3000 & Henry Evans Patrick, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash hold up a poem saying They are naughty trolls, and a naughty guys. Good thing Cujo,Max 3000 & Henry Evans is gonna finally gonna die! Sergeant Morris: "We now go to Ms Simian and Princess Celestia." Ms. Simian: "I am really glad Cujo, Max 3000 & Henry Evans is going to be electrocuted. They are the worst YouTube user ever!" Princess Celestia: "We will be throwing a party for Cujo,Max 3000 & Henry Evan's death." Sergeant Morris: "We will return to GNN news after Cujo, Max 3000 & Henry Evans gets electrocuted." to: Cujo,Max 3000 & Henry Evans and a police officer in an empty prison cell Police Officer: (showing Henry Evans, Max 3000 & Cujo, who is now dressed in a prison suit, his cell) "Here is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink. You will stay in your cell until you are ready to be electrocuted later. Goodbye!" police officer leaves Warren in jail 2:22 pm Henry Evans: "Man We Hate Jail I Wish I Would Escape." Cujo: "Yeah I Wish We will Stay alive." Max 3000" "Of Course We Haed Geting Executed Police Officer: "Oh No Your Not Escaping Henry Evans, Cujo & Max 3000, We Have Security Cameras So You Won't Escape also you have somes visitors who want to talk to you!" & Prince Phillip appears outside an empty prison cell Alan: "Henry Evans! I heard that you are going to be executed. That's it! You are grounded for triple humanity." Pongo: "Cujo"! I heard that you are going to be executed. That's it! You are grounded for triple humanity." Tramp: "Max 3000"! I heard that you are going to be executed. That's it! You are grouned for triple humanity. Henry Evans: "But dad, I am sorry. Can you please let me out and I promise I will never kill my family ever again." Cujo: "But dad, I am sorry. Will you please let me out and I promise I will never killed more People Max 3000: "But dad, I am sorry. Will please let me out and I promise I will never killed more People with Cujo Prince Phillip,Pongo & Tramp: "Never! I also hope you suffer in jail and burn in hell. Goodbye forever!" Phillip,Pongo & Tramp leaves Henry Evans, Cujo & Max 3000 in jail Henry Evans: "This is going to be even more torture." Cujo: "Yeah" Max 3000: "That Not Fair" pm Police Officer: "Come on out, Henry Evans, Cujo, Max 3000 & Henry Evans. It's time for your executions." cell door opens and a police officer directs Henry Evans,Cujo & Max 3000 to these Seats police officer uses a razor to shave their hair off, leaving him bald like a bald eagle and putting cotton on him Police Officer: "Now I will take you to the electric chairs." police officer directs Warren to the electric chairs Police Officer: "Any last words?" Henry Evans: "I will never kill my family ever." Cujo: "We Will never kill more People." Max 3000: "And We Won't Make Anything that are Horror." Police Officer: "Electocution will begin in 5...4....3....2....1......Go!" (flips the switch) Evans, Cujo & Max 3000 screams while being electrocuted, but the action is covered with a message reading "Censored for your safety and protection" police officer stops Henry Evans, Cujo & Max 3000's execution. He then checks if Warren's heart still beats, providing he is alive or not. Warren isn't breathing anymore. The police officer leaves Henry Evans, Cujo & Max 3000 alone and dead Police Officer: "Yes! They are dead!" Ox & Bird, VPig, Tiger, Turtle, Snake, Princable Brown, Ms. Smilian, Mr. Small and Rocky hold up a sign saying No more killing people thanks to Henry Evans,Cujo & Max 3000's death and Mrs. Watterson Hayes hold up a sign saying Henry Evans 1993 - 2015 and Ms. Duck Hayes hold up a sign saying Cujo 1983 - 2015 and Cynder Hayes hold up a sign saying Max 3000 1993-2015 on GNN news Sergeant Morris: "Henry Evans, Cujo & Max 3000 are now finally executed! They were executed for the murdering Skunk, Gumball & Dawrin Watterson & Spike and Making All Horror Movies and Horror TV Series. Are there any questions to ask?" appears Sparx: "Yes! What will happen to their bodiess?" Sergeant Morris: "Their bodies will be taken to a funeral home in Los Angeles, California. By the way, what's your name?" Sparx: "My name is Sparx from Spyro the Dragon." Sergeant Morris: "Thank you, Sparx!" leaves Sergeant Morris: "Now are the any other questions?" the Dragon appears Flame: "Yes. How many People were Killed by Cujo,Max 3000 & Henry Evans" Sergeant Morris: "They killed 821 People". And what's your name?" Flame: "I am Flame the Dragon Not really Flame." Sergeant Morris: "Thank you!" leaves Sergeant Morris: "That's all the news for now. This is Sergeant Morris saying goodbye!" to: The graveyard. A tombstone that reads "BIH Henry Evans 1993 - 2015" "BIH Cujo 1983-2015" "BIH Max 3000 1993-2015" is seen near Wart/Arthur, Prince Phillip,Pongo,Scamp,Tramp & Kodi who are celebrating their deaths Category:Grounded Series